


Unlocked

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, and really he's the one who takes niles's breath away, but then odin says something fukkin cute, choke kink, odin wants niles to take is breath away is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Niles knew the day he met Odin that there was something odd about him. At the time he thought it was just a gut instinct that he was dealing with a fool. It's only now, years later, that he realizes it was actually love-at-first-sight.





	Unlocked

Niles has three locks on his door. Odin has seen them several times in his life, and he notices them again as his head lolls over to one side. Those locks aren’t standard on the castle rooms. Odin’s door has one lock, and he suspects that Niles’s room only had one lock when he came here. 

Three locks and Odin thinks each one of them is like a wall of security put up around Niles. Each lock a barrier between the world outside, cold and cruel, and his fragile heart. Odin knows better than most what it can be like forcing yourself to crawl back up from rock bottom.

Niles has three locks on his door, but they always come open for Odin. One at a time Niles turns the locks and lets him step into his room. He locks them right back behind him, but he always lets Odin in. It’s because Niles doesn’t want to put up walls. What man wants to live constantly on his guard?

Odin downright stutters out a moan that keeps time with the way Niles’s and his hips meet. Not too fast, not really. Not slow either, though. Just calm. It's urgent but it's not so urgent that it be done and over with. It's only urgent that they stay in the magic of this rhythm, that their bodies, their heartbeats, and their breath keep moving together. 

He closes his eyes to the locks on the door. Even if he hadn’t, his attention is redirected. Niles slides his hand to cup Odin’s cheek and he can feel the pad of his thumb brushing over his lower lip. Odin kisses his thumb there, or at least he tries to. Niles hums. 

He’s so different when he’s over Odin. (Or when he’s under! Niles is as willing as he is gorgeous, and he gives as good as he gets.) He’s got this look in his eyes that’s soft. Maybe even tired. It would be easy to believe he’s tired, after a long day of keeping the world at bay. Odin reaches up and trails a tentative touch along the corner of his jaw. He pulls his fingertips down along stubble that’s grown in on his chin.

Odin’s hand slides down and meets his other at Niles’s wrist. Gently they wrap around him there. He can already see Niles’s expression shift into confusion. Why should Odin tell him to move his hand? Does he think Odin is telling him he’s not allowed to touch? Quite the opposite. He holds Niles’s hand in place but turns his head to the side to kiss his open palm. 

“Every part of me belongs to you,” Odin whispers to remind him. He watches Niles’s expression grow soft again. Good… that’s what he wanted to see. That gentle, moonlight smile… Odin would lay down his life to keep that smile safe. 

He guides Niles’s hand until his open palm is laying around Odin’s bare neck. Exposed and bared for him tonight, he can’t help but smile. He could be shy to ask but he isn’t. Niles has three locks on his doors and walls around his heart but Odin wants to love so badly that he’s afraid he forgets to be anything but unlocked. What he shares with Niles is more than just physical. Every day they work together, every time they fight at each other’s side… it’s clear to Odin. They are extraordinary when they are together. 

And so his walls are down, have been down, remain down. He says “Here, please,” and he knows Niles will understand.

There’s a moment of concern. Odin’s expression drips with trust and affection and Niles’s melts slowly into a smile. Yes. He’s saying yes. “Alright, luv,” he mumbles back. Odin’s heart does a little flip-flop. He’s started calling him that lately; it’s his new favorite thing to be called, superior to any title he has ever bestowed upon himself. 

Niles’s grip tightens once experimentally around Odin’s throat. Then, when Odin hums a pleased noise, gentle encouragement, he does it again. Tighter, unrelenting, but his fingertips are soft. Odin needs this.

Niles won’t bruise him, won’t hurt him. Odin knows that. He would trust no one else to hold him quite like this. He closes his eyes and smiles. When he met Niles he would never have thought he would be so willing to put his life in his hands, but he’s trusted him with his own life far before this moment. This is trusting Niles with something new.

Something new that Niles happily nurtures. His grip is firm and deliberate. He puts pressure just enough that Odin knows he can take in a breath, knows he can gasp, but it feels harder. It’s dizzying in the exact way Odin wants it to be.

Odin's control over this is minimal, and that's what he wants. He considers everything he does, has lived a life where every decision he made carried a heavy weight. It's nice to be so blissfully, wonderfully out of control.

Their pace stays the same. Nothing else changes except for the position of Niles’s hand, the feeling of being just shy of light-headed, and the trail of open kisses down his neck. Mixed with little bites here or there, Niles waits for just the right thrust or to squeeze just a bit harder before he bites. It rips moans out of Odin one after another. Breathy moans that feel like they’re being silenced by that gentle, firm, delectable pressure. 

Odin wraps himself tighter around Niles. Feeling just a little dizzy is exactly what he wanted, but he has to hang on to him. He feels like he has to cling to him so he stays one with this world. He clings to his back, digs his fingers into his shoulder blades… he faintly hears Niles hum but if it was discomfort or pleasure is entirely lost on Odin. He’s reaching a peak; he has to focus on clinging to that pleasure and Niles because he's his only anchor to reality.

When Odin is spent it’s easy to tell. His skin burns red and blotchy all the way down his neck and shoulders. His chest heaves and the moment he comes down from that high he can feel Niles’s hand gently loosen. He keeps it there, brushes the pad of his thumb gently over Odin’s neck, but he makes sure that he can suck in just as much air as he needs. 

Odin’s leg falls gently to the side and his head falls back into Niles’s pillow. Very slowly he can feel Niles shift his arm to lay around the pillow, to frame Odin’s head.

(Did he finish? Odin was too far lost in cloud nine to even notice, but if not he’ll happily make up for it later.) 

Odin certainly loves this man and he knows that although they don't say it (yet!) Niles loves him too. He's got to! It's obvious by the way he dips his nose against Odin's, gently nuzzles him and then lays a calm little kiss over his cheek like he's aiming for a specific freckle. "How is it?" He asks. He taps his thumb gently over Odin's neck… and then he starts to tilt Odin's chin up to inspect it for, Odin assumes, any bruising. Just in case.

But Odin isn’t concerned. He’s not injured and if Niles has left a mark it will be covered by his uniform anyway. So he pulls Niles down over him with a sharp tug. Sharp enough that Niles’s arm gives out and his entire weight falls on Odin’s chest. It’s a good weight; Odin would be a happy man to be allowed to hold Niles like this any time he chose. 

Of course, Niles doesn't get to protest and Odin doesn't get to try and woo him. He just has a simple message to convey. "Perfect," he says. It was perfect! Niles gave him everything he wanted and more, showed him the stars that only he could hang in Odin’s sky. He hums a gentle afterthought. "Like you."

That last bit is sort of swallowed by a kiss. Open and soft and breathy because both of them are still learning how to breathe again. But when Odin pulls back he can tell Niles looks just a touch…

Well, he looks surprised. And then he blushes—a rare treat for Odin to see. He blushes and he tucks his face into Odin’s neck to hide it. Odin isn’t fooled…. but he still pretends to be. “You must be exhausted!” 

“Yeah.” 

“I… should leave you to a good night’s rest?” Odin asks. Hopes. And then Niles brings his arms to wrap under Odin. Shoves his arms uncomfortably beneath him, squeezes him too tight. 

"No," He says. Then he sighs and it's like his entire body settles on Odin. He gets comfortable. Odin is trapped but happily trapped. 

He brings a hand up to comb through the ends of Niles’s hair. He’s a little sweaty, but that’s the farthest thing from Odin’s mind. Right now, to Odin, every detail about this moment is perfect. “Then perhaps I should stay to ensure no one disturbs your rest.” 

“Mhm.” 

Maybe, Odin thinks, even if Niles still has walls and locks all around him, it’s enough that he was invited to come inside.

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just really REALLY need your otp i'm so thirsty lately


End file.
